1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a CO2 reforming catalyst composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decreasing generation of carbon dioxide, which is the leading greenhouse gas, has become a globally important matter. In addition to demand for a CO2 decrease due to CO2 discharge regulations, studies on converting CO2 to a specific chemical material to create added value are progressing. A method of converting CO2 into H2 and CO, which are used as precursors of chemical materials, utilizes a high temperature dry catalyst reaction of CO2 and CH4. The aforementioned method may prevent CO2 generation and recycle CO2 as a useful chemical material, and thus, has been steadily studied in chemical factories and oil refineries where a relatively large amount of CO2 is generated.